The One Where Tony Sleeps
by Jenndude5
Summary: ...Or five times one of the Avengers saw Tony sleeping somewhere that was not his bed, and the one time he saw them.


**A/N: An honorable mention over on AO3 for 'HiddlestonofAsgard' as my first reviewer, and 'allochthon' for somewhat answering my plea for ideas, prompts, etc., though I have yet to find one I like yet. **

**Edit: Now with a Vietnamese translation, here- **timetoduel05 (-dot-) wordpress (-dot-) com 2015/07/20/marvelavengersoneshot-the-one-where-tony-sleeps/

**One- Steve**

Steve stared.

It was five in the morning and he had planned on getting breakfast before going jogging like he did every day –barring any alien/super villain plots- but what he saw when he got to the kitchen made him stop.

Tony, who was normally moving a hundred miles an hour working on one thing or ten, was asleep-

-On the counter, curled around a cup of coffee that had long since gone cold, occasionally twitching.

Steve realized this was the first time he'd ever seen Tony quiet, the thought made him chuckle as he made his way over to his teammate (friend?) to wake him up.

The counter couldn't have been comfortable.

"Tony, hey wake up." He called quietly, gently shaking the billionaires shoulder.

Tony mumbled something, trying to curl up even more around his fuel. Steve raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Tony huffed, still not looking up "I said, go 'way…" his words, still muffled, trailed off into another string of sleepy mumbles, as he buried his head in his arms.

Steve bit his lip to keep from laughing "No can do. This doesn't seem very comfortable; I think you should go to sleep in an actual bed. Besides I kinda need the counter." Then he grabbed the other man and _lifted _him off said counter.

Tony squawked, but was otherwise ignored, and sat on his feet.

He growled, then stumbled away mumbling about manhandling super soldiers before Steve could offer him any breakfast.

**Two-Thor**

Thor had just gotten back from Asgard, and he was headed to his chambers. It was late –or early depending on how you looked at it- and he did not wish to wake anyone with his arrival.

He stepped into the elevator and was about to request his floor, but something was niggling at his instincts. He surveyed the carriage for the reason of his unease and spotted one of his shield brethren curled up against the wall.

The Thunderer immediately went to him, to ascertain if he was injured, but it appeared the Ironman was simply asleep.

Thor thought it strange, but perhaps it was a midgardian custom. "Jarvis?" He addressed the man in the walls.

"Yes Mr. Odinson,"

"Is falling unconscious in an elevator normal for midgardians?" He asked while looking up at the ceiling, even though he had been told it was unnecessary to do so by the very man he kneeled before on more than one occasion.

"It is not." Jarvis answered.

Thor stood, torn between waking his friend to be sure he was alright, and leaving him to rest.

In the end he decided not to wake him; Jarvis hadn't seemed worried for his creator, so Thor would follow his lead.

**Three-Clint**

Clint was hiding.

Well, he was actually crawling through the vents of SHIELD HQ, but semantics.

Why, you ask? Well today there are mandatory physicals and checkups and -no, just no.

He had hoped everyone would look for Tony –who had also made a break for it- but no such luck, now Natasha was on his tail _in the vents with him,_ and if he was caught he was done for, mainly because she had warned him against running.

He may have gone temporarily insane in defying her.

Well, he had never been one to regret his decisions and he wasn't going to start now-

-well…

No! The archer shook his head and started to crawl even faster. If he was going to go down, he would do so with dignity!

He made a turn, planning to escape at the next exit and reenter the system at a different entry but had to stop. Something was blocking his path.

_Someone _was blocking his path.

What the hell was Tony doing taking a nap in the vents! More importantly in front of the exit! The way out was _literally _on the other side of the man!

Just as Clint was contemplating what to do he heard a growl behind him.

_"Barton…" _

It took less than a millisecond for him to make a decision.

Coulson didn't even look up from his paper work when Tony Stark fell into his office, groaning as he hit the floor, nor did he glance up when Clint followed him –granted, more gracefully- out of the vent and took off running from the room, Natasha stalking after him with intent.

He just continued his work. After all, he knew what day it was.

**Four-Natasha**

Natasha sighed when she saw the unconscious mechanic lying under a bench in the gym.

She walked over, sat her bag down, and toed the man to make sure he was alive; he grumbled but didn't wake, so Natasha got ready for her workout.

When she was done she simply grabbed her bag and left.

What Stark did in his own time was none of her business, after all.

**Five-Bruce**

The workshop doors slid open for Bruce who walked in carrying a plate with a sandwich on it. According to Jarvis Tony hasn't eaten in almost fifty-six hours and that was counting his smoothie intake.

What he saw almost made him pause –almost.

Tony lay sleeping in what looks like the remains of a pillow fort that had caved in, his bots were whirling around him, adding to the growing pile of blankets and pillows.

Bruce couldn't stop the smile that made its way to his face as headed over to his friend.

While normally Bruce loathed waking Tony when he finally got to sleep, the man needed to eat, so with gentle hands the scientist shook his fellow genius awake.

"Hey Tony, wake up, you need to eat."

Tony sighed, grumbled something about repulser beams and alien kittens, and pushed himself up. He took the sandwich from Bruce, still more asleep then awake, giving him a grateful smile and yawning.

"Thanks, Big Guy."

"No problem, Tony."

**\+ 1**

Tony blinked awake, cautiously opening his eyes to look around.

He was in a hospital, and it was late, if the low lighting was anything to go by. He sat up on his elbows, hissing when he felt the pain in his ribs –most likely cracked or broken- and looked around. Tony felt a little surprised at what he saw.

There was Steve; he was asleep and had his head in Tony's lap -which explained some of the restriction- and there was Bruce sitting on the other side of the bed sleeping in what looked like an extremely uncomfortable chair, and- wait, _everyone,_ Clint, Thor, even _Natasha_,were sleeping in one of those uncomfortable chairs around his room and_ 'why were they even here?'_

Then Tony slowly lied back down, careful not to jar Steve, and smiled softly. He didn't know what had happened to land him here in this retched place (he would be leaving tomorrow, no matter what the doctors say about how memory loss could be serious), but for now, it could wait. He was tired, surrounded by his friends –_family- _and while uncomfortable, the hospital bed was better then one of those chairs, so with slow, steady breaths he drifted off into an easy sleep.

Maybe if he woke up early enough he could take pictures.

**A/N: I don't particularly like this, but I rarely like anything of mine, and need to get back into posting, so this is what you get.**

**I still need ideas/requests for one-shots, even if they're vague. You will, of course, be credited if you decide to help me out.**


End file.
